Maccer
Maccer (1965Sitio web de Maccer, sección Biography. - ?) es un personaje secundario de la saga GTA que aprece únicamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, es original de Salford, Inglaterra, y líder del grupo músical The Gurning Chimps. El personaje de Maccer tiene una página web, en ella desvela que debido a su comportamiento y consumo de drogas, su música ha sido prohibida en Australia. Además declara que está "limpio" y sigue los principios del grupo Epsilon, desmiente la relación cercana con las bandas de Los Santos y afirma que nunca ha vendido drogas en su vida, sólo las ha consumido. Descripción Maccer tiene veintisiete años. Es alto, delgado y de nacionalidad inglesa, más concretamente de Salford. Tiene los ojos muy azules, el rostro un poco demacrado, ya que durante sus apariciones físicas se recupera después de tres días tirado en el desierto. Su cabello es rubio, aunque lo tiene cubierto en parte por un sombrero blanco similar al de la policía inglesa. Viste una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules y unos jeans gastados, sus zapatos son zapatillas de baile blancas. En "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction", se puede notar que está en mejor estado. Respecto a la personalidad, Maccer es, por decirlo de una manera, extraño. Tiene problemas en cuanto al control de sus impulsos sexuales. Un gag recurrente de su aparición junto a Kent Paul es que comienza a hablar de "tetas" y a masturbarse en público. Consume drogas, pastillas y otra clase de sustancias dopantes. Afirma jamás haber vendido drogas, pero sí haberlas consumido. A pesar de todo, es leal y se puede contar con él, ya que se ofrece a acompañar a Carl en el asesinato del Don de los Forelli pero finalmente no va. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Salford, 1992 La compra del contrato thumb|250px|Kent dándole las noticias a Maccer. En Salford, Inglaterra, el mánager musical Kent Paul compra el contrato para representar a la banda The Gurning Chimps. En un estudio de grabación, Paul cuelga el teléfono tras hacer una llamada con un negociante y le anuncia a Maccer, que está sentado sobre un amplificador detrás de él, que le costó cinco mil dólares su contrato, pero que al fin es el mánager de la banda. Maccer se alegra mucho y le pide que le dé un abrazo, ambos se abrazan brevemente, hasta que Paul le exige a Maccer que lo suelte y luego le anuncia que se van a Las Venturas, San Andreas, en los Estados Unidos de América para celebrarlo. Maccer se alegra y nuevamente abraza a Paul, lo que causa la misma reacción por parte de este. Un tiempo después, quizás un par de meses, Paul y Maccer toman un vuelo hacia Las Venturas para celebrar su éxito como banda. Maccer 2.png|La felicidad de Maccer. Maccer 3.png|''¡Nunca me había sentido así!'' Maccer_4.png|El viaje a América. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Andreas, 1992 Rescate en el desierto y el amigo thumb|250px|El sueño de Maccer. Un año después, The Truth, un hippie adicto a la marihuana, telefonea a Carl Johnson, y le informa que se encuentra en un sauna japonés. Al parecer, llevó a sus nuevos amigos, Maccer, Paul, y el resto de su banda, a un safari de peyote en el Arco del Oeste, Desierto de San Andreas, y se drogaron. De algún modo, él se desmayó y despertó ahí, pero hace un tiempo que no recibe noticias de sus amigos ingleses y está asustado. Carl acepta ir al Arco del Oeste a buscar a los miembros de la banda, y Truth cuelga el teléfono. Carl consigue un coche de cuatro puertas y se dirige al lugar. thumb|250px|Las pastillas. Carl llega a un sitio apartado del Arco del Oeste, aparentemente vacío, y llama a gritos a Paul y Maccer. Paul está esperando sentado, mientras que Maccer está en el suelo, drogado y somnoliento. Ambos llaman a Carl y este se les acerca. Paul le pregunta a Maccer quién es el nuevo, a lo que Maccer responde que no sabe, que estaba soñando que una mujer con enormes pechos le hacía el amor y apareció Carl. Paul pregunta donde está y entonces grita que Maccer lo ha hecho de nuevo. Maccer se excusa, afirmando que el peyote era pésimo y por eso llevo una bolsa de sus pastillas. Paul, furioso, patea a Maccer en un hombro, tirándolo al piso. Mientras Maccer se recupera, Carl le explica a Paul el asunto, y les sugiere sacarlos de allí. Maccer chilla que está lisiado, a lo que Paul le exige que pare de molestar. Maccer dice no sentir las piernas, que estas se han quedado inútiles por exceso de masturbación. Paul lo levanta a golpes y los tres se marchan del lugar. Maccer 7.png|Paul pateando a Maccer. Maccer 8.png|''Exceso de masturbación.'' Maccer 9.png|Carl a punto de conseguir un coche. thumb|250px|Maccer orinando. En el camino, Carl le pregunta a Paul qué pasó. Maccer dice recordar serpientes, muchas serpientes, y sexo. Carl responde que hay una granja de serpientes muy cerca, que irán a verla. En el camino, Paul comienza a tener náuseas, y Maccer lo atosiga con que coma algo, hasta que Paul no aguanta más, sale del auto, vomita y regresa. Mientras conducen, Maccer le pide a Carl permiso para orinar. Paul se queja y Carl pregunta si no puede esperar. Luego de que Maccer asegure estar a punto de explotar, Carl se detiene de nuevo y Maccer orina, relajándose. Luego se sube y continúan camino. Carl pregunta por el resto del grupo, pero Maccer y Paul aseguran no saber nada, y que los tecladista y los bateristas decentes son algo difíciles de conseguir últimamente, por lo que rezan para que hayan conseguido llegar a la civilización con vida. thumb|250px|Llegando a la granja. En la granja "Snake", Carl, Paul y Maccer se acercan a la construcción y Carl pregunta si les resulta conocida. Paul dice que estaba muy drogado cuando ocurrió y Maccer dice que parece Salford, cosa que causa la rabia de Paul, repitiéndole que se encuentran en América. El dueño del lugar dice que Maccer se acostó con su novia y ahora ya no le hace caso. Además, la novia también está enfadada, ya que Maccer le contagió la gonorrea. Por su parte, un tercer tipo se queja de que Paul le arruinó el trasero, en referencia a que tuvieron sexo anal y que las drogas los infectaron. Carl y los granjeros luchan con armas de fuego, hasta que el primero los mata a todos y salva a Paul y Maccer, huyendo los tres del lugar velozmente en el coche. Paul grita que espera que los otros dos no hayan muerto a manos de esos granjeros. Granjera 1.png|La "amante" de Maccer. Maccer 12.png|''Hora de huir.'' Maccer 13.png|El resto del grupo. thumb|250px|Paul presentando a sus chicos con Ken Rosenberg. Paul sugiere que vayan al Caligula's Palace, casino que pertenece a Ken Rosenberg y a las tres familias mafiosas, y cuyo dinero Carl y Wu Zi Mu piensan robar. Carl considera esto una buena idea para infiltrarse en el casino y los lleva al lugar. Una vez allí, Maccer y Carl conocen al desdichado Ken Rosenberg, que vive como puente entre las tres familias, los Sindacco, los Forelli y los los Leone y todo el mundo está en su contra. Al final, Paul y Maccer quedan atrapados en el casino, ya que, según la mafia, saben demasiado para poder escapar. El casino de la mafia [[Archivo:Maccer 15.png|thumb|250px|''Hay mujeres en la piscina.]] Luego, Carl regresa al casino, para ver a Ken Rosenberg y pedirle trabajo. Allí, Ken está desesperado por su vida con los mafiosos, Paul está tratando de curarlo. Maccer mira por la ventana hacia una supuesta piscina que está frente al casino. Carl llega y los saluda. Los cuatro mantienen una conversación breve, hasta que Maccer grita que hay unas chicas muy hermosas con enormes pechos en la piscina de abajo. Paul le grita que pare con eso y le pregunta qué le sucede. Mientras Ken le habla a Carl sobre su problema, se puede ver detrás que Maccer se está masturbando y que Paul lo golpea. Las drogas thumb|250px|Maccer pidiéndole droga a Ken. Luego de rescatar a Johnny Sindacco, Carl regresa al casino y encuentra a Rosenberg desesperado, pues en cualquier momento un pistolero mafioso le volará la cabeza. Maccer mira la mesa y le pregunta a Rosenberg si se puede fumar la droga que dejó ahí abandonada. El loro, Tony, le grita a Maccer que ni se atreva a fumar esa droga, por lo que Maccer se aparta. Ronsenberg y Carl hablan sobre Johnny Sindacco y como tienen que demostrarles quien es el jefe. Carl y Rosenberg se marchan a extorsionar a Johnny, mientras Paul se queja con Maccer por no dejarle algo de droga. Torturado por los Leone [[Archivo:Maccer 17.png|thumb|250px|''Presión sanguínea.]] Luego de que Johnny muriera de un infarto, Salvatore Leone va a Las Venturas y encierra aún más a Maccer, Paul y Ken. Primero les impide salir, y luego los somete a diversas torturas. Primero atan a Paul y Maccer al techo, sujetos por una cuerda atada al sillón donde está Rosenberg. Si Rosenberg se levanta, Maccer y Paul caerán. A Maccer le gusta, ya que considera de que la presión arterial en el cerebro es mucho mejor que la droga para colocarse. Paul lo secunda. Salvatore se burla un rato de ellos mientras María Latore le sirve comida. thumb|250px|La caída. Llega Carl y ambos se ponen a conversar de negocios. Rosenberg describe a Carl como un asesino nato, y que no se decepcionaría si lo enviara a una tarea difícil. Salvatore afirma que está bien, y que un grupo de siarios Forelli lo van a liquidar, disfrazados de cuarteto de cuerdas en un avión privado. Carl acepta el trabajo. Rosenberg afirma que quizás debería ir y se pone de pie, causando la inesperada caída de Paul y Maccer, los cuales gritan, asustados. Rosenberg logra sentarse a tiempo y Salvatrore le ordena quedarse. La huída de Las Venturas thumb|250px|Maccer pidiendo ser liberado. Maccer vuelve a ser torturado por Salvatore. Esta vez, lo ata a una enorme tabla cuadrada de madera a la pared y juega con María a lanzar cuchillos a la misma. Maccer pregunta si ya se puede ir. Por su parte, Salvatore arroja un cuchillo, que da justamente debajo de los testículos de Maccer. Este grita, asustado, ya que cree que Salvatore le ha dado, pero solo ha conseguido aterrorizarlo más. Paul se acerca a desatarlo, riendo, y le dice que eso le sirve como terapia para dejar de masturbarse en público. Paul desata a Maccer y luego saca el cuchillo de la tabla, para que este pueda bajarse. thumb|250px|El cuchillo. Carl y Salvatore conversan sobre el Don de los Forelli y como este debe ser asesinado. Salvatore encomienda a Carl viajar a Liberty City y ejecutar a Forelli. Carl, viendo una oportunidad de que Paul, Maccer y Ken huyan de la ira de Salvatore cuando él robe el casino, le pide que le permita llevar refuerzos. Carl afirma que normalmente lo acompañan Paul y Maccer (el cual está respirando entrecortadamente por el miedo) y algunas veces Rosenberg. Salvatore acepta, susurrándole a Carl que por favor los deje morir de ser posible. Afuera, Maccer se queda afuera del Sentinel verde de Ken, mientras que Paul está al volante. Maccer le pregunta a Carl si en serio no necesitará los refuerzos, a lo que Carl responde que es mejor que huyan a Los Santos, y que jamás regresen. Los tres se marchan y Carl le informa a Salvatore, tras cumplir el trabajo, que ellos perecieron en batalla. Maccer 21.png|Maccer preguntando por los refuerzos. Maccer 22.png|''Nos vamos de Las Venturas.'' Maccer 23.png|La "muerte" de los tres tipos. Trabajando en un nuevo negocio thumb|250px|Maccer masturbándose. Tras un largo viaje, Maccer, Ken y Paul llegan a Los Santos. Allí, Carl y Ken se contactan, y quedan en reunirse para trabajar juntos en la Mansión de Madd Dogg, recientemente recuperada por él y por la triada para Madd Dogg. Carl es ahora el mánager de Madd Dogg y cree que Paul y Ken harían bien como técnico y como contable, respectivamente. Maccer lo sigue pero no consigue trabajo. Mientras Dogg rapea y baila para Paul y Carl, Maccer se masturba, causando una discusión entre ambos. Paul le grita que deje de "darle al manubrio". thumb|250px|La "groupie" en Hamburgo. Maccer afirma que había una chica en Hamburgo a la que le encantó como se masturbaba. Paul lo corrige diciendo que no era una chica, sino un hombre. Maccer responde que tenía unos pechos enormes, a lo que Paul replica que eran "enormes pechos de tío", que el tipo era un homosexual depravado y drogadicto y que por poco no se salva de que lo violen. En ese momento Mike Toreno hackea el sistema de sonido de Carl para hablar con él y Maccer le echa la culpa de las fallas. A lo que Paul contesta que no es su culpa que el equipo esté defectuoso. Durante la conversación con Toreno, Maccer dice que ve muchos patrones, y Paul lo golpea. Luego de que Carl se marche, Dogg vuelve a rapear y bailar y Maccer y Paul lo festejan mientras lo graban. Maccer 26.png|''No era una groupie, era un "pipas".'' Maccer 27.png|Maccer excusándose. Maccer 28.png|''¡Eran tetas de tío!'' En la cabina de grabación [[Archivo:Maccer 29.png|thumb|250px|''¡La Thatcher!]] Luego, Maccer se encuentra bailando en la cabina de sonido, mientras Carl discute con Madd Dogg sobre el nuevo vídeo que su rival OG Loc ha sacado al aire con las palabras del libro de rimas robado de la mansión. Maccer no soporta sus impulsos y comienza a masturbarse, causando la rabia de Paul, que le recrimina que pare un poco, y le exige que piense en Margaret Tatcher. El esfuerzo resulta fallido y Maccer se masturba, mientras murmura "te quiero, Maggie". La liberación de Frank Tenpenny Un tiempo después, Sweet, Kendl, César, Paul, Madd Dogg, The Truth, Maccer y Carl se reúnen en la mansión para ver las noticias. Carl les pide a todos que se callen mientras anuncian el juicio del policía corrupto y antagonista de la historia, Frank Tenpenny. Maccer dice que no soporta la ansiedad, causando una queja por parte de todos. Cuando Tenpenny sale libre, Maccer grita que no hay justicia, y que a él lo han detenido varias veces por algo de lo más natural (obvia referencia a la masturbación pública). Maccer 30.png|Maccer hablando de más. Maccer 31.png|Las quejas sobre Tenpenny. Maccer 32.png|''Algo de lo más natural. El disco de oro thumb|250px|Maccer haciendo su anuncio. Carl y Sweet matan a su enemigo, Big Smoke, y luego persiguen a Frank Tenpenny, que conduce un camión de bomberos hasta Ganton, donde este sufre un accidente automovilístico y muere, siendo que así no culparán a nadie. Luego de esto, Sweet, Carl, César y Kendl reciben la sorpresiva visita de Paul, Madd Dogg, Rosenberg y Maccer, que vienen a dar un gran anuncio: tienen su primer disco de oro. Todos festejan y Maccer, feliz, anuncia su reciente decisión de ponerse pechos de silicona, lo que causa la desaprobación por parte de los demás. Entre todos los festejos, mientras se hacen sugerencias para la futura gira que harán los miembros de todo el grupo de Madd Dogg por el país, Ken dice que la nariz le gotea, y pide un pañuelo. Maccer, que se había ido a masturbarse a la cocina, se ofrece. Ken, dudando del estado del pañuelo, dice que "pasa". Maccer 34.png|Ken pidiendo un pañuelo. Maccer 35.png|''Yo tengo uno.'' Maccer 36.png|El rechazo de la oferta. Artwork center|330px|Artwork de Maccer. Relaciones Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Introduction *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Fish in a Barrel *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *A Home in the Hills *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades thumb|Maccer desde mas cerca. * Es el primer personaje que es visto orinando durante una aparición física, los otros tres son un sujeto en "Shadow" y Lyle Rivas en "Search and Delete" (Grand Theft Auto IV) y Trevor Philips en "Investigar el golpe" (Grand Theft Auto V). * Aunque pare a orinar en "Don Peyote", durante la cinemática antes del viaje él mismo menciona haberse orinado ya encima, por lo que es ilógico que tuviera necesidad durante el viaje. * Consume drogas en "Don Peyote" y "The Meat Business". * Tiene un pañuelo amarillo, que encuentra en el desierto y que luego le ofrece a Ken Rosenberg durante "End of the Line". * Afirma en esa misma misión que ha decidido ponerse pechos de mujer. * Tiene cierto parecido a Wade Personaje de GTA V, en su personalidad. Véase también Web oficial de Maccer Referencias de:Maccer en:Maccer pl:Maccer tr:Maccer Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Programa Epsilon